


Embla's New Arrival

by PVKing



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PVKing/pseuds/PVKing
Summary: During the order's latest battle, Kiran is taken to Embla! As he learns more about Embla and it's princess, he discovers that this war may not be so black and white.





	Embla's New Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm PVKing and I'm pretty new here. This is my first story ever so I hope it's not too bad.

Kiran thought this battle was going well. The Embla soldiers were no match for the legendary heroes he had recently summoned. This would be a quick one. 

Kiran couldn’t be more wrong. 

A shriek brought his confidence to a screeching halt, along with the battle itself. All participants froze and stared at one thing: an Embla thief holding Sharena with a knife to her neck. Kiran started to panic. 

 

“Sharena!” He called out to her. He began running toward her but quickly froze when he saw the thief bring his knife closer toward his friends neck. She winced in preparation of the blade. Kiran saw someone move toward the center of everyone's attention. It happened to be the last person he wanted to see at this particular time.

“Princess Veronica!” He heard Commander anna yell in surprise.

“Royals of Askr” She began, “I’ll make this brief, as I don’t have the patience for any tricks.” She walked past the thief and Sharena and up to Kiran himself.

“I want you.” She pointed towards him. “Kiran was it? You’re coming with me.” Kiran stood there in shock. 

“W-what? Why me?” He asked the young princess. 

“You have a decision to make Summoner. It’s either you come with me or the Princess loses her life.” She said sharply. “And do make it quick. As I stated before, I don’t have much patience.”

Kiran looked back at Prince Alfonse and Commander Anna, both wearing horrified looks on their faces. He saw Alfonse mouth the words ‘Gods no’ to himself. He then looked at his best friend: Princess Sharena. The expression she wore was more of a mix of fear and slight pain. Kiran considered his options.

“Alright…” He finally spoke. “I’ll go with you.” A smile grew on Veronica’s face. 

“Kiran! No! Don’t do it!” Sharena said. The thief tightened his grip on her. 

“Excellent choice.” Veronica said contently. She looked back at the prince and his commander.  
“Don’t attempt to come after us. You wouldn't want me to damage your friend would you?”

Alfonse stared in shock as the summoner and Veronica walked into the crowd and disappeared within the Embla Army. The thief pushed Sharena to the ground and regrouped with his comrades. Alfonse and Anna rushed to help her up. 

“It’s all my fault.” Sharena cried. “If I wasn’t so helpless…” 

 

“There’s nothing we can do now.” Anna picked Sharena up to her feet. “Let’s retreat for now.”

“Oh Kiran…” Alfonse whispered. “I pray to the gods you are alright.”

 

When the trio returned to the Hall of heroes, both Morgans ran up to them. The female one spoke first.

“Hey, where’s Kiran?” She asked them. Her male counterpart spoke next.

“He was supposed to help us with our tactics.” They looked up at Alfonse in anticipation of an answer. He cleared his throat.

“Attention Everyone! We have grim news to report. Our summoner, tactician, and dear friend, Kiran…. Has been taken prisoner by Embla.” There were multiple gasps throughout the Hall.

“Kiran’s been taken? Oh dear…” Camilla said with a somber tone.

“Well let’s go get him!” Ike yelled from the back.

“I’m afraid it won’t be so simple. As long as they have Kiran, there isn’t much we can do.” Anna replied. Alfonse spoke up.

“We can’t do much but wait for now. But we will attempt to get him back any way possible. I promise you that."


End file.
